familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Scott County, Arkansas
Scott County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,233. The county seat is Waldron. Scott County is Arkansas' 28th county, formed on November 5, 1833, and named for Andrew Scott, a justice of the Supreme Court of the Arkansas Territory. It is an alcohol-prohibited or dry county. Scott County is represented the Arkansas House of Representatives by the Republicans Marcus Richmond, a businessman from Harvey, and Jon Eubanks, a farmer and Certified Public Accountant from Paris. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Major highways * Future Interstate 49 * U.S. Highway 71 * U.S. Highway 270 * Highway 23 * Highway 28 * Highway 80 Adjacent counties *Sebastian County (northwest) *Logan County (northeast) *Yell County (east) *Montgomery County (southeast) *Polk County (south) *Le Flore County, Oklahoma (west) National protected area * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 10,996 people, 4,323 households, and 3,121 families residing in the county. The population density was 12 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 4,924 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.53% White, 0.23% Black or African American, 1.40% Native American, 0.95% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 2.56% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 5.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,323 households out of which 32.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.5% were married couples living together, 8.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.8% were non-families. 24.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 26.5% under the age of 18, 8.1% from 18 to 24, 26.5% from 25 to 44, 24.2% from 45 to 64, and 14.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 101.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.6 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,412, and the median income for a family was $30,311. Males had a median income of $23,118 versus $17,127 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,609. About 15.3% of families and 18.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.2% of those under age 18 and 14.1% of those age 65 or over. As of 2010 Scott County had a population of 11,233. The racial makeup was 85.35% white, 0.47% black, 1.85% Native American, 3.42% Asian, 2.12% Non-Hispanics reporting more than one race and 6.96% Hispanics or Latinos. Communities Cities *Mansfield *Waldron (county seat) Townships * Black Fork * Blansett * Brawley * Cauthron * Cedar * Coal * Denton * Hickman (Waldron) * Hon * Hunt * James * Jones * Keener * La Faye * Lafayette * Lamb * Lewis (Mansfield) * Mill Creek * Mountain * Mount Pleasant * Oliver * Parks * Tate * Tomlinson See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Scott County, Arkansas References Category:Scott County, Arkansas Category:1833 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1833